


I’m Going Back To 505

by arsonisacrime



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops, dreamnotfound is kind of there but like its not?, i thought this was a lot longer, idk just read it, im projecting again, sorry besties i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonisacrime/pseuds/arsonisacrime
Summary: In a friend group of three, theres always gonna be someone left out. That someone happened to be Sapnap.ORSapnap feels left out but doesn’t want to tell his friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 22





	I’m Going Back To 505

**Author's Note:**

> omg?? alex is projecting again?? yes. i am. this was supposed to be hurt/no comfort but i cant write all angst sorry besties love you all
> 
> title taken from 505 by arctic monkeys
> 
> if ccs state theyre uncomfortable this will be taken down :)

In a friend group of three, theres always gonna be someone left out. That someone happened to be Sapnap.

Don’t get him wrong, he loved both Dream and George, but as soon as they started dating, they sort of abandoned Sapnap. He knew they loved each other but he felt so left out.

He never wanted to feel like this. He wanted to be happy for them. And he was happy for them. Until they left him out more and more. He wanted someone to love him. He wanted to be included. But he would never tell them that. They didnt need his bullshit.

When they invited him to a vc, they always acted like he wasn’t there. He was a ghost. He didn’t exist to them.

This hurt. His best friends constantly leaving him to be by himself. The ultimate third wheel, if you will. He was convinced they hated him. 

Of course, he wanted them to be happy, and if that meant him being out of the group, so be it. 

He slowly got less and less responsive. Only responding when his name was called, and never trying to start conversations, as he used to.

Dream and George never noticed, as they were to wrapped up in each other to care. 

~

“Sapnap, what do you think? Should me and George put our beds together?”

Sapnap stared blankly back at his computer, having not heard them. He wasn’t paying attention, not expecting them to talk to him. 

“Sapnap?” George tried again.

“Sapnap, man, should me and Gogy put our beds together?” Dream started to get worried, as Sapnap still hadn’t responded.

“Dream is he muted?” George asked, not bothering to check the discord himself.

“Hm? No I’m not muted sorry guys, didn’t mean to worry you. Zoned out for a second,” He finally responded.

Chat knew something was up, but Sapnap answered no questions from donations or the chat.

~

All three of them were in a vc and Sapnap hadn’t said a word since he joined. George and Dream noticed, but didn’t talk about it, thinking he was just tired and didn’t want to talk. 

Sapnap sighed, said goodbye, and signed off. He turned to his bed and flopped face-down onto his pillow, sobbing. He just wanted them to appreciate him. Talk to him. Not leave him out. He wanted their attention, even if just for ten minutes. 

He would never tell them this, of course, seeing as he didn’t want to be a burden nor a problem in their relationship. 

He just wanted to be cared about. Of course he was, but his two best friends in the whole world had been neglecting him. He wished they would just pay attention. Notice the signs. Talk to him about it.

But none of that ever happened. Not for weeks. Until he was on a call with Dream, George, and Badboyhalo.

Bad had noticed Sapnap not saying a word while Dream and George were talking. When it was silent, Bad noticed how Sapnap hadn’t tried to spark a conversation. 

“Sapnap, do you want to come to a private vc?”

Shit. Sapnap agreed, even though his mind was screaming at him not to. 

“What’s up, Bad?” Sapnap knew exactly what was coming.

“You’ve been silent in the group call for a while, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sapnap cringed hear how fake it sounded.

“Sap, I won’t make you talk, but you’re an awful liar,”

Fuck.

“I’m sorry, Bad. I just feel so left out. They’re so wrapped up in each other that they cant even notice me. They don’t see that I’m silent. It’s like they dont even care,” Sapnap spoke quietly, like if he spoke any louder he would start crying. 

“So tell them,” Sapnap knew it wouldn’t be that easy. “Tell them they’re hurting you. Talk to them. Communication is key.”

“It–It’s not that easy, Bad. They’ll hate me. They love each other and I’m happy for them. They deserve to be happy. I’ll just ruin it–” His breathing went shallow, it was hard to get air to his lungs. He felt like he was dying.

“Sapnap, they wont hate you. Breathe with me,” He started to exaggerate his breathing so Sapnap could hear and breathe at the same pace as him.

It took several minutes to steady his breathing, but eventually, it evened out enough so the other boys wouldn’t notice. 

Bad and Sapnap decided to go back to the guys.

“You guys were there for a while, are you okay?” It was Dream talking.

“Yeah we’re fine, sorry. Just had to talk some things out. By the way, Sapnap has something he needs to talk to you guys about. Sapnap, call me if you need help okay?”

Sapnap’s eyes widened as Bad left the voice call. 

“Well if I had known he was going to do that, I wouldn’t have come back here with him,” he started. “But yeah. I have something to tell you guys,” 

Jesus Christ what have i gotten myself into?

“I feel left out. Fuck this already sounds bad,” He offered a nervous chuckle. “You guys seem to be...neglecting me, almost. Kind of acting like I don’t really exist. For fucks sake, what am I doing, guys I’m sorry, I know this is stupid. You guys are literally dating and you guys are happy, I’m sorry–“

“Sapnap why didn’t you tell us earlier?” George cut off his babbling. “We would’ve been more inclusive. You should’ve said something,”

“Yeah,” It was Dream that spoke up this time. “We would have tried harder. I’m sorry we didn’t notice, we should’ve been better friends.”

“No, guys, I’m sorry. I should’ve kept it to myself, you two are dating and I should be happy for you but it feels like I don’t exist to you. It feels like you don’t care anymore,”

“Sapnap, oh my god, you should have said something. Of course we care. We haven’t realized we were so wrapped up in each other.”

Dream was met with silence. After around 30 seconds Sapnap left out a small sniffle. 

“Sap don’t cry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean–”

“You–You didn’t do anything wrong. I shouldn’t be crying. I just...I thought you guys would hate me if i said anything,” Sapnap sat curled in his chair, his arms crossed on his kneecaps, forehead resting on top of his arms.

“Dude, we could never hate you. I’m sorry we haven’t been the best of friends. We should’ve realized–” Sapnap cut George off with a little laugh. 

“It wasn’t your fault, guys. You’re happy with each other,”

“Yeah, but we should’ve made a bigger effort to include you. We’re sorry Sappy Nappy,” He felt himself get happier at the apology and nickname. 

“It’s fine, honestly. I never would’ve said anything if it weren’t for Bad,” Sapnap had a light smile resting on his face.

“I’m glad he said something then. Anyways, we’ll try and include you more often okay? Again, sorry we didn’t notice.” George spoke softly.

“Okay. Thank you. Christ, I needed to get that off my chest. I love you guys,”

“We love you too, man. If we ever do it again, please tell us.” Dream was always so kind.

“Okay, will do. Anyways, what’s the next stream gonna be? We need to give the fans some content,” He brought the attention to something else, thankful the guys had dropped the conversation.

After that conversation, Sapnap had felt more included. The guys talked to him more. They appreciated him more. They started acting like he did exist.

When Badboyhalo noticed thag Sapnap had been happier, he didn’t say anything about it, he just smiled, knowing they had the conversation that was desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yes that was gross andways go drink some water


End file.
